rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Auto Erotic Assimilation
is the third episode of season two of Rick and Morty. It is the fourteenth episode overall. Synopsis Rick gets back together with his old hive mind lover. Summer doesn't like the way it controls everyone on the planet, so she attempts to free the planet's inhabitants and help them regain their former identities. Meanwhile, Beth and Jerry argue over keeping Rick in the house and come across an imprisoned alien in the basement. Plot While travelling through space and jamming to some music, Rick, Morty, and Summer come across a distress signal from an alien starship. Rick intercepts and boards the starship with the intention of looting it, but instead he comes across the ship's surviving crew members, who explain their planet has been taken over by an assimilating hive-mind, before the aforementioned hive mind attacks and assimilates the rest of the crew. To the trio's shock, the hive mind apparently knows Rick, who awkwardly admits that he and the hive mind, named Unity, used to "date." Back on the planet Unity overtook, Unity explains how it was able to take over the entire population, unifying the world and improving the quality of the inhabitants' life, at the cost of their free will and individuality. Despite being treated well by Unity, Summer protests the loss of the original population's individuality, but, as Unity controls every mind on the planet, her attempts to "free" the inhabitants do not go very far. Elsewhere on the planet, Unity and Rick waste no time rekindling their relationship rather extravagantly. Not long after, a neighboring hive mind called Beta-Seven arrives on a routine trading mission. Beta-Seven is ostensibly attempting to pursue a closer relationship with Unity, but its awkward efforts only cause Rick to make fun of it. As it leaves, Rick notices the materials Beta Seven left behind can be mixed into various drugs to help spice up his and Unity's partying and kinky sex. Meanwhile, back on earth, Jerry enters the garage looking for the weed-whacker because the weeds in the cracks made from the house being transported to another dimension have started to become overgrown. He is confronted by Beth, who chastises him for being in the garage when Rick is not present. The two argue, but are interrupted by a gurgling sound from a hatch in the floor. Back on Unity's planet, Morty and Summer notice that Unity's control on the population appears to be slipping, and the inhabitants begin to regain their minds. However, the newly freed people almost immediately begin a race war among themselves. Morty and Summer are almost caught in the crossfire before Unity manages to rescue them. While Unity is transporting them to Rick, they notice Unity's inebriated state and realize that the drug-and-alcohol laden parties are hurting Unity's ability to control the population. Back at home, Beth and Jerry descend into the underground lair and discover a monstrous alien creature, no doubt imprisoned by Rick. They soon begin bickering, to the point that the creature, fed up with the arguing, breaks free of his restraints and berates them both before leaving. On Unity's planet, Morty and Summer try to get Rick to go home with them, but Rick dismisses them, sending them home via portal before continuing to party with Unity. At this point, Summer and Morty warn Unity and Rick about the terrible influence they have on each other and tell Unity to, "take care of itself". Later, when Rick leaves Unity to use the restroom, all the planet's inhabitants are gone, leaving behind farewell notes for Rick explaining that, while Unity enjoyed its time with him, they cannot be together; they are too alike in the sense that both of them turn others into mirror images of themselves, though in Rick's case, he does so through bad influence rather than assimilation. Dejected and alone, Rick returns home, where he is confronted by Beth over the basement lair and the escaped alien. To Beth's (and the whole family's) shock, Rick simply concedes and retreats to the garage, where he attempts suicide via death ray, only to pass out before the ray deploys, missing the death ray's beam. He laid passed out at his workstation in the garage for the rest of the day and night. The episode ends zooming out to show Rick passed out at his desk the next morning and Jerry happily whacking the weeds in the driveway. After the credits, Rick and Morty are at Beta-Seven's world, where Unity is staying. Rick demands to see Unity. Beta-Seven informs Rick he is considered a "hostile entity" and threatens to attack the two unless they leave, which Rick reluctantly does at Morty's urging. Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Summer Smith *Unity *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Blim Blam *Beta-Seven Songs *Love Connection Experience *Do You Feel It? by Chaos Chaos Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on autoerotic asphyxiation. *This is the first and so far only episode to focus on Rick's past and love life. *This episode reveals that Rick is pansexual. *This is the first time Rick mentions his father, wanting a stadium of men that looked remotely like him. *The outro song is "Do You Feel It?" by Chaos Chaos. *The television show Unity creates for Rick is a reference to Dan Harmon's sitcom Community. *While exploring the stranded alien starship, Rick tells Morty and Summer that if they find a room full of eggs to give one a shake, claiming that the facehuggers are worth more than the ship. A reference to Ridley Scott's 1979 film Alien. Transcript View a full transcript of the episode here. Gallery File:Rick And Morty Season 2 Episode 3 Ending References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes Category:Beth Episodes